Dulces sueños
by DeceiveMonroe
Summary: Luego de que aquel oscuro chico transformara los sueños de Kido en verdaderas pesadillas, ella no logra soportarlo más. Recurre a la única persona que logrará consolarla; sin saber que las cosas darían un giro verdaderamente inesperado. Su mirada felina es la única capaz de salvarla de aquella tenebrosa y solitaria noche.


¡_Hola, hola! Como verán hoy he traído una de las tantas historias que haré sobre Kano y Kido, ya que realmente se me es imposible no escribir sobre ellos. La verdad es que la tenía escrita desde hace un tiempo, y modifiqué bastantes partes __para que quedara tan pegajosa y dulce como fuese posible. _

_Bueno, me inspiré bastante, (escondida escribiendo hasta las 5 de la mañana) y espero que realmente les guste._

_¡Disfrutad!_

* * *

><p>Las pisadas de Kido resonaron por las paredes de ese oscuro lugar. No lograba ver casi nada, pero su instinto le indicaba por donde debía avanzar. Era como un pequeño laberinto; escaleras y más escaleras que parecían infinitas. No sabía como había llegado, ni que era lo que estaba buscando, pero lo averiguaría en cuanto sus pies alcanzaran a lo más alto.<p>

Subió rápidamente los peldaños interminables, uno en uno intentando de no descender su paso, pero era casi imposible. Su respiración se aceleraba cada vez más, su pecho comenzaba a quemar con cada bocanada de aire que inhalaba, sus piernas se volvían cada vez más temblorosas. Sentía como su cuerpo ya no daba más, el cansancio se apoderaba de su ser.

—No... —Susurró cayendo al suelo, sus músculos ya no tenían fuerzas para seguir continuando aquel recorrido interminable. —Tengo que continuar... —Alzó la vista, observando como más peldaños aparecían en su visión.

De pronto sintió como un punzante dolor atravesó su pecho. Algo estaba ocurriendo, lo presentía. Ella debía de seguir a toda costa.

Aquellos horribles presentimientos se impregnaron en su ser.

Reunió fuerzas y se levantó de aquel frío y sucio suelo, comenzando a subir lentamente aquellas abandonadas escaleras. Lo lograría, de eso estaba segura.

Sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo de aquel lugar. Alzó la vista preparada para más infinitos peldaños que continuaran destruyendo sus adoloridos pulmones, pero esa no era la situación. Sus ojos se encontraron con un pasillo que daba a una amplia puerta gris.

Sin duda aquel era el lugar. Sus presentimientos se lo confirmaban.

Lo había logrado.

Su cuerpo de un momento a otro se llenó de adrenalina. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al final del pasillo, girando temblorosamente la manilla de aquella dañada y vieja puerta, abriéndola y sintiendo de golpe el aire en su cara.

Estaba parada en aquel sitio que tanto estaba buscando; la azotea.

—Oh, pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, veo que has podido llegar Tsubomi.

Sus ojos buscaron la fuente de aquellas palabras, encontrando a chico que la observaba divertidamente. Su sonrisa era amplia y tenebrosa, acompañados por aquellos enormes ojos amarillos que la contemplaban con euforia. Su blanca piel era vestida por un extraño traje negro; algo parecido a un vestuario de algún videojuego, con unas flechas amarillas que resaltaban en sus largas botas oscuras. Su oscuro cabello estaba amarrado en un pequeño moño, con grandes audífonos cubriendo sus oídos.

—Y volvemos a encontrarnos, —El chico soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Q-quién eres? —Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

—Veo que no me recuerdas. —Respondió sin abandonar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. —Pero de seguro no lo haz olvidado a él, ¿verdad?

Kido pudo ver como aquella extraña persona retrocedía lentamente, desapareciendo en aquella densa niebla que abrazaba el lugar.

—K-kido escapa...

Sus ojos se ampliaron. Aquella voz llena de dolor la había escuchado perfectamente, sin lograr reconocerla. Buscó el origen de su voz, encontrando a un chico arrodillado a un metro de distancia. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una oscura capucha.

—¡Vete!... —Volvió a replicar con algo de enfado.

¿Qué sucedía con aquel chico?

—¿Por qué... no me obedeces? —Se lamentó.

El viento sopló fuertemente, quitando la capucha que cubría su rostro.

Unos ojos gatunos la observaban con dolor.

Las partes visibles de su cuerpo tenían variados cortes, su rostro estaba golpeado y su mejilla visiblemente inflamada.

La chica solo se quedo inmóvil contemplando aquella escena, mientras sus pensamientos se estancaban en algún frío lugar. Ella lo conocía, pero... no lograba recordar quien era.

—No importa si no logras recordar quien soy, pero por favor vete de aquí. —Suplicó aquel rubio chico. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Pero ella no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Estaba paralizada por un repentino momento de terror puro que se había alojado en su cuerpo. Nada bueno pasaría.

—¿Te haz olvidado de él? —Aquella voz inundó el ambiente, reapareciendo unos momentos después aquel oscuro chico. —Ohh, ya veo...lo haz olvidado.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Respondió con un repentino enfado que se había acumulado en su garganta. Miró a aquel chico rubio arrodillado en suelo, sin poder recordarlo aún.

—Entonces... ¿me dirías su nombre? —Sonrió terroríficamente.

Comenzó a temblar en ese instante. Había encontrado su punto débil.

—Bueno, si no lo recuerdas por ti misma, quizá esto te aliente un poco. —Su pálida mano sostenía una pistola que fue alojada rápidamente tras la nuca del rubio.

Nada de esto podía ser real. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Vamos, se te acaba el tiempo Kido. —Aquellos ojos amarillos se centraron en los suyos.

Comenzó a sollozar. No lo recordaba, ella no lograba recordar a aquel chico.

—¡No!...¡Por favor no lo hagas! —Gritó, mientras la desesperación se alojaba en su cuerpo.

—Se te ha acabado el tiempo... —Comenzó a reír. —¿Y tu respuesta final es?

Su cabeza daba vueltas. No tenía ningún tipo de respuesta a su pregunta.

—Lo imaginé... —Susurró y su dedo apretó el gatillo.

La sangre salpicó en el suelo, llenándolo de un cálido color carmesí.

Gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Comenzó a llorar como jamás había llorado.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al momento en que recordó todo. Había caído nuevamente en su trampa.

—T-tú... —Susurró mirando los amarillos ojos de aquel asesino.

—También se te ha acabado el tiempo a ti.—Apuntó la pistola a su rostro.— ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Kido tembló. Sólo pudo escuchar el ruido del disparo.

—!Shuuya! —Gritó jadeante.

Abrió los ojos recobrando su sentido.

_Estaba en su habitación._

Podía sentir el sudor en su frente. Se sentó, cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro, humedeciéndolas al instante debido al incesante llanto. Intentó secar aquellas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Recordó el motivo por el cuál se encontraba así.

—O-otra vez ese sueño... —Mordió su labio intentando contener unos pequeños gemidos. Ya no lo soportaba, no podía seguir así.

Se abrazó a si misma, recordando al oscuro chico que atormentaba por tercera vez sus sueños. Aquellos penetrantes ojos amarillos que la observaban con burla.

Golpeo sin fuerzas el lado de su cama, mientras sus pensamientos recordaban al chico muerto de sus sueños.

—Kano... —Su llanto comenzó nuevamente al ver aquellas imágenes en donde él moría, y todo por su culpa.

Jamás entendió por qué no lograba recordarlo.

Tomó su celular e intentó ver la hora. La luz que emitía le molestaba y no lograba identificar bien los números.

_-1:24 am-_

Recordó que aquella era la hora en que el rubio salía a dar sus típicos paseos nocturnos. ¿Estaría él en su habitación? Por alguna razón necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver si estaba bien. Sonaba estúpido, pero era la única manera de consolarse.

Saltó de su cama sin importarle aquel short y la apretada camiseta manga corta que estaba utilizando esos días de pijama gracias a la calor del verano.

Caminó hacía la puerta, abriéndola lentamente mientras intentaba hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Miró hacia el oscuro salón, viendo como no había ningún rastro de alguien.

Se detuvo un momento preguntándose si estaba bien lo que haría. Llevaba dos días comportándose extraña con Kano, como si intentara evitar a toda costa su presencia. Ella no podía en esos momentos mirarle a la cara, ya que estaba segura que vería aquellas imágenes de él ensangrentado. No podía, ella era débil.

Mordió fuertemente su labio intentando reprimir un pequeño sollozo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro nuevamente.

_Lo necesitaba._

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cuarto que se encontraba en el otro pasillo, junto a la habitación de Seto. Estaba segura que este último estaría en el cuarto de Mary durmiendo junto a ella. La pequeña era muy asustadiza, así que él la protegía de la oscuridad a la que tanto temía.

Sus pies descalzos corrieron por aquel largo pasillo, deteniéndose justo en frente de la puerta del rubio.

Tragó fuerte, sorbió su nariz y se restregó algunas lágrimas de la cara para luego tocar tímidamente dos veces.

Espero sin respuesta. Tocó nuevamente un poco más fuerte.

—Pase. —Escuchó aquella voz tan familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

Giró la manilla lentamente, entrando y cerrando despacio la puerta, dándole la espalda al rubio que la miraba sorprendido por su visita.

—¿Eh? ¿Kido qué haces aquí a estas horas?— Preguntó el chico algo confuso pero con una cantarina voz. —No me digas que me extrañas y te has vestido así para mí.

Kido no respondió. El rubio la miró algo desentendido, ya que no era normal que ella ignorara aquel tipo de piropos, sin intentar golpearlo al instante.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con un tono grave.

Y en ese momento la chica se giró mostrando su rostro. Kano la miró sorprendido, viendo como sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Mordía su labio inferior en señal de detener pequeños sollozos.

—Kido... —Susurró, siendo interrumpido de golpe por la chica quien se abalanzo para abrazarlo fuertemente por el abdomen.

—K-Kano... —Enterró su rostro en el cuello del chico, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Y así estuvieron por largos minutos, hasta que la chica logro calmarse del ataque de llanto que había sufrido. Se separaron unos centímetros, mientras el rubio le entregaba un pequeño pañuelo.

—G-gracias... —Susurró temblorosa.

—No te preocupes. —Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Bajo esa máscara él estaba realmente preocupado. —¿Me vas a contar lo que sucedió? —Preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Ella lo observó dudosa, percatándose de la ropa que su amigo llevaba puesta.

—¿Saldrás a dar un paseo esta noche? —Su voz era suave, como suplicante.

Kano pudo notar a donde iba todo esto. Ella no quería que él la dejara sola en estos momentos.

Sonrió.

—Supongo que no podré salir esta noche. —Su tono era cantarino, como siempre actuaba frente a los demás. —¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —Alzó una ceja.

Kido lo miró sorprendida.

—Bueno, que te parece si yo me quedo esta noche aquí, pero a cambio tu debes de contarme lo que ocurrió... y además la razón por la que has estado distante conmigo estos días. —Dijo sin más.

No sabía que responder, ya que había acudido a su habitación a ver estúpidamente si él estaba bien. Imaginó al rubio salir a dar aquel paseo tras negarse a cumplir esa propuesta, sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su pecho.

—Esta bien. —Miró hacia un lado de la habitación evitando ver la mirada triunfante del rubio. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comenzaría explicándole esos escalofriantes sueños al chico. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

Kano sonrió ante su victoria.

Lo que Kido no sabía era que él se quedaría de todas formas si ella le hubiese dicho que no.

—¡Está bien! —Exclamó con alegría. —Ahora Kido, métete a la cama. —Le ordenó.

La cara de Kido adquirió una pequeña tonalidad roja. Contuvo sus ganas involuntarias de golpearlo.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó algo molesta.

—El trato incluye el hecho de que esta noche debes de quedarte a dormir en mi habitación. —Respondió con una sonrisa inocente de un pequeño niño recordando las reglas.

Ella lo observó detenidamente, sin duda él nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—Está bien. —Obedeció, introduciéndose lentamente en la cómoda cama del chico.

—Owww... Kido se ve tan tierna con ese pijama morado... —Comentó en el mismo momento en que una almohada aterrizaba fuertemente en su cara.

—Hazme el favor de omitir tus estúpidos comentarios. —Exclamó algo enojada. Su cuerpo ya estaba bajo las suaves cobijas del chico, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, bueno... —Sonrió coquetamente. —¿Verás como me pongo el pijama también?

La cara de Kido se sonrojó completamente. No se había percatado de las intenciones del chico, que ya se había quitado ambos zapatos.

Cubrió su rostro bajo las cobijas de aquella extraña cama. No era la suya, no era su olor; sino el olor de Kano que se impregnaba en su ser. Por alguna razón le agradaba. Suspiró, para luego sentirse estúpida.

—¡Listo! —Escuchó su alegre voz.

Kido alzó la vista encontrándose con un sonriente chico rubio que la miraba divertido. Ella observó su pijama.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó aún viendo su vestimenta. —¿Es necesario ponerse un pijama casi igual al mío?

—¡No tiene nada de malo Danchou! —Fingió estar ofendido.

Lo miró nuevamente... pijama gris, camiseta manga corta, y unos short que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

—Olvídalo... —Dijo desinteresada.

—Bien, hazme un espacio junto a ti. —La miró de una manera coqueta.

Kido no sabía el por qué, pero cada vez que Kano se refería a la cama, no podía evitar tomarlo en doble sentido. O eso le insinuaba las miradas divertidas del chico, pero sabía que solo eran sus estúpidas bromas.

El rubio apagó la luz, e inmediatamente encendió la lampara de noche que tenía en su estante al lado de la cama.

Kido se movió más a la izquierda, dejando un espacio a su amigo junto a ella, quien inmediatamente se introdujo bajo las cobijas quedando de lado sobre su brazo izquierdo para así poder verla mejor.

Ella pudo oler el aroma a champú de menta que utilizaba el chico. Aquel aroma la hipnotizó por un momento, haciendo que suspirara. Era una idiota.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse una mirada felina observándola atentamente. Él sonrió, para luego comenzar a acomodarse mejor, quedando esta vez más cerca de ella. Sintió como la pierna del rubio chocaba con su piel desnuda.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente intentando ignorar esas cálidas sensaciones en su pecho, pero fue imposible. Aquel delicioso olor a menta aún continuaba en su cabeza. Podía sentir como el calor corporal de Kano se propagaba a su lado, volviendo aquel lugar donde estaba recostada más cálido... ¿en qué se había metido?

—El que te quedes dormida no fue parte del trato. —Le reprochó la voz a su lado.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos para esta vez encontrarse al rubio cerca de su cara.

—¿N-no crees que estás un poco cerca? —Intentaba esconder su pequeño sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Ehh?, pero Kido, si así dormíamos cuando eramos pequeños... ¿no lo recuerdas? —Sonrió al recordar a la chica cuando era más pequeña.

—Pero en aquel entonces eramos sólo unos niños. —Le reprochó mirándolo fijamente.

Él sólo la observó detenidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes razón... —Suspiró. —Bien, basta de charlas. Ahora Kido debe de contarme el motivo de esta sorpresiva visita nocturna.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció bajo las sábanas.

—Yo... —Balbuceó. —Estos días he tenido la misma pesadilla. —Cerró fuertemente sus párpados.

—¿Pesadillas? —Preguntó algo asombrado.

—Sí, y tienen que ver contigo. —Dijo sin más.

—¿Ehh? —Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al rubio.

Kido sintió la penetrante mirada de Kano, incomodandola un poco. Sabía que el chico esperaba ansiosamente la continuación de aquella noticia. Sin duda le costaría explicarle, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Comenzó a organizar sus ideas.

—Está bien... —Susurró mientras comenzaba con su extenso relato.

Kano prestó atención a cada palabra y gesto que realizaba la chica, percatándose de todo lo que había soportado estos días. Él sabía perfectamente que Kido era bastante vulnerable a esos sueños.

Continuó escuchándola y asintiendo cada vez que ella lo observaba, indicándole que continuara. El edificio abandonado, las infinitas escalera, el pasillo hasta la azotea, el oscuro chico que la atormentaba... llegando por fin la parte en donde aparecía él.

Por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo se tensó.

—Al verte allí completamente herido, me adviertes de que me vaya del lugar, pero yo no puedo moverme... mientras que aquel tenebroso chico vuelve a aparecer... p-preguntándome si he olvidado quien eres. Saca un arma que acomoda tras tu cabeza, obligándome a que diga tu nombre... pero yo no logro...no logro recordar q-quién eres...y...y él dispara... n-no logro s-salvarte...

—Kido... —Susurró el joven acercándose a ella, justo en el momento en que sus palabras se quebraban.

—N-no puedo Shuuya... no puedo seguir así... s-si se sigue repitiendo esto... me volveré loca... —Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente. Ella ya no podía más, sus lágrimas corrían por todo el rostro sin detenerse.

—Shhhh... Kido, solo abrázame... —Le pidió dulcemente el rubio.

Y así lo hizo ella. Aceptó aquel cálido y extraño abrazo que le regalaba él, capturando su delgado cuerpo, mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

Lloró, logrando al fin sacar todo aquel llanto que había guardado todos estos días.

Continuaron abrazados tan cerca del otro. Ella se sentía segura estando con él en ese momento, pensando en lo estúpida que se vería llorando, como cuando era pequeña; pero no podía evitarlo ya que era débil.

Sintió de pronto como el chico comenzaba a acariciar lentamente su cabello. Ese pequeño gesto logro despertar una extraña sensación en su pecho, trayendo memorias de años atrás cuando en aquel frío orfanato Kano estaba allí para consolarla.

—Kano... —Susurró, alzando levemente su rostro.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unas angostas pupilas, viendo como se volvían rojas por un segundo.

_¿Qué sentimiento estaba ocultando aquel chico?_

—Por lo menos te haz calmado un poco. —Sonrió sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. —Todo esta bien, yo estoy bien... nada malo me pasará. Son solo pesadillas, Tsubomi.

—Lamento t-todo esto... —Sus labios se movieron rápidamente, intentando no sentirse más ridícula. —Lamento haberte molestado por una estupidez como esta... pero no pude evitarlo.

Su cuerpo se apegó rápidamente al del rubio sin pensarlo, en un acto de estupidez como ella lo denominó. Lo abrazó mientras se recostaba en su pecho, avergonzada de todo lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, él chico no reclamó al sentir como ella casi se lanzaba sobre él.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos hicieron algún movimiento, ni menos se dirigieron palabra alguna.

Kido escuchaba los calmados latidos de Kano, sintiendo a la vez su propio alocado corazón. Estaba algo nerviosa, ruborizada y completamente incapaz de mover algún músculo para separarse del cuerpo de su amigo.

Sin duda Kano tendría mucho, pero mucho material para burlarse de ella durante toda su vida.

De pronto, escuchó como aquellos calmados latidos en el pecho del rubio comenzaban a incrementarse velozmente, siendo cada vez más y más fuertes.

—M-maldición... —Escuchó una tímida voz muy cerca de ella.

Alzó la vista, encontrando la cara de su amigo.

—¿K-Kano? —Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente.

El rubio estaba completamente ruborizado, mientras mordía su labio, evitando el contacto visual con ella.

La máscara de Kano se había ido momentáneamente.

—¿T-te sientes bien? —Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios.

Kano la observó avergonzado de su propia apariencia. Su máscara había caído por si sola luego de intentar soportar aquellos extraños sentimientos que le provocaba la cercanía de su amiga. Pero Kido tuvo que empeorarlo más al abrazarlo de esa forma.

Solo bastaron 10 minutos sintiendo el cuerpo de Tsubomi sobre él, para mandar su máscara a la mierda.

—N-no me veas... —Intentó voltearse, pero los fuertes brazos de Kido lo detuvieron. —Kido, por favor... no me veas.

—Te quiero, Shuuya... —Aquellas palabras tomaron lo tomaron por sorpresa, viendo como Kido lo observaba ruborizada y nerviosa. —M-maldición, eres tan adorable pequeño idiota.

Kano solo sintió unos suaves dedos acariciando su mejilla, mientras su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho ante aquellos delicados roces de parte de la chica. Una sensación cálida se apodero de su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de aquella mágica sensación.

Luego de unos momentos posó su mano sobre la de Kido, atrayendo sus delicados dedos a sus labios al momento en que depositaba un pequeño beso en la palma de su mano.

Al sentir repentinamente la mano del rubio sobre la suya, un extraño y cálido sentimiento se hizo más presente en ella. Sus mejillas se encendieron al momento en que los suaves labios de Kano tocaron la palma de su mano, logrando que suspirara.

Un rápido movimiento de parte del chico hizo que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros del otro.

Sus oscuros ojos se ampliaron al ver aquellos cálidos iris gatunos en todo su esplendor debido a su cercanía. Los observó, sintiendo como los delgados y fuertes brazos de Kano la apegaban más a su cuerpo. Sus pequeños pechos estaban completamente aplastados sobre el pecho del rubio, logrando así sentir como su corazón estaba tan alocado como el suyo.

Pero aún debido a esta cercanía por parte de Kano, ella deseaba nerviosamente que aquel momento no terminase nunca.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el calor entre ambos se iba propagando cada vez más. Aquello, sumado el delicioso tacto de la respiración del rubio sobre su rostro, la embriagaba completamente.

De pronto sintió como la nariz del chico comenzaba a acariciar la suya lentamente. El aroma a pasta dental del chico sobre sus labios logró que reaccionara levemente.

—¿Q-que haces? —Preguntó en un pequeño susurro, aún sintiendo aquellos delicados toques sobre su nariz.

—Quiero besarte... pero no se si será lo correcto. —Respondió el rubio con una voz ronca a centímetros de sus labios.

—¿P-por que d-dices eso?— Su voz comenzó a tartamudear cada vez más, sin lograr procesar bien las palabras del chico.

—No entiendo... como haces para volverme loco. —Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una intensa mirada felina.— Tengo miedo de besarte y ser incapaz de detenerme.

Aquellas sinceras palabras enviaron un delicioso escalofríos por su estomago.

—Solo bésame... —Su mirada era suplicante.

Aquellas eran las palabras que bastaron para que la poca cordura de Kano se fuera a la mierda.

Se lanzó como un león a su presa sobre los labios de Kido, sintiendo como un pequeño gemido se atoraba en la garganta de la chica. La beso, introduciendo su lengua, para luego volver a besarla apasionadamente.

Notó como los inexpertos labios de Tsubomi intentaban alcanzar su paso, pero era casi imposible. Quería satisfacer todos aquellos cálidos sentimientos de su pecho, pero solo logró incrementarlos cada vez más.

Sin separar sus labios, él logró posicionarse sobre ella, adquiriendo el control completo. Sintió de inmediato como las manos de Kido comenzaban a apretar y tirar de su camiseta.

Luego de algunos minutos de besos apasionados, sintieron como les comenzaba a faltar el aire, separándose brevemente del otro.

Kido vio como un hilo de saliva unía sus ya hinchados labios. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Jadeaba levemente, intentado recuperar el aire. Sin duda aquellos frenéticos y apasionados besos de parte de Kano lograron en ella el mismo efecto que una bebida alcohólica.

Vio como la vista del rubio recorría sin vergüenza alguna su cuerpo, notando el motivo. Su camiseta estaba subida hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos, mostrando por completo las curvas de su cintura.

Las ganas de golpear a Kano no se apoderaron de su cuerpo esta vez, siendo reemplazado por otro fuerte deseo.

Por algún motivo quería por primera vez ser tocada por alguien.

—Tsubomi... dios, estoy tan excitado que si continuamos de verdad no p-podré parar. —Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente tras escuchar aquella llamativa palabra para ella, justo en el momento en que su pierna sentía algo un poco... duro.

La movió lentamente, mientras un pequeño gemido por parte de Kano confirmaba aquella duda.

Cerró los ojos, cubriendo su rojizo rostro entre sus manos. No estaba lista para eso... simplemente no lo estaba.

Aún no estaba lista para perder su virginidad... ¡y mucho menos con su amigo de la infancia, casi hermano!

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

—¿K-Kido estas bien? —Escuchó rápidamente la avergonzada voz de Kano intentando llamar su atención.

No respondió, sintiéndose muy avergonzada por aquella pequeña excitación que había experimentado en ese momento. Además de haber sentido aquella "parte" del rubio.

—Lamento lo q-que sentiste... no puedo controlarlo —Se disculpo el joven. Kido notó como su voz tenía un tono de tristeza, recordando que él aún estaba sin su máscara. —También lo que dije...

Sin pensarlo dos veces en un nuevo acto involuntario, se abrazó nuevamente al cuerpo del chico, siendo correspondida inmediatamente por un cálido abrazo.

Un sentimiento que abarcó todo su pecho, logró que abandonara aquella vergüenza tras lo ocurrido. Sus labios se movieron por si solos, expulsando lo que sentía por él.

—De verdad te quiero —Enterró su cara en el pecho del rubio. —Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero... te quiero...— Sus palabras poco a poco se fueron transformando en susurros, percatándose de lo que había dicho sin pensar.

Era solo un tercio de lo que en verdad sentía por Kano.

—K-Kido... —Escuchó la temblorosa voz del chico, alzando la vista. —M-mierda eres... tan dulcemente tierna— Observó como sus mejillas aún estaba sonrojadas, mientras mordía su labio intentando reprimir pequeñas carcajadas— ¿Podrías... repetirlo de la misma forma?

Kano observó como poco a poco esa tímida mirada de la chica, se convertía en una espeluznante; la misma con la cual lo observaba antes de golpearlo.

—¡Solo bromeo, estoy bromeando!— Pero sus palabras fueron en vano.

Solo sintió como el puño de Kido se incrusto en su estómago, azotándose en el frió suelo luego de salir disparado de la cama.

Se levanto lentamente del piso, mientras el dolor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Vio como Kido se había volteado, dándole la espalda para ignorarlo. Se acomodó nuevamente en su cama, decidido hablar.

Pero la enojada voz de Tsubomi se escuchó primero.

—Idiota.

—K-kido...

—No me molestes.

—P-pero Kido-...

—Cállate.

—Kido, hey, escúchame...

—Cierra tu boca.

—Tsubomi-...

—No me llames así, tarado.

—Entonces deja de ignorarme...

—Deja de hablarme.

—Pero tengo que decirte algo-...

—...

—Kido...

—...

—¡Escuchameeeee!

—¡Te estoy escuchando maldito idiota!

—P-pero no me trates así...

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Decirte algo...

—¡Eso ya lo sé!... maldición, dime rápido.

Ella esperó durante unos segundos sin respuesta alguna. Se giró, dejando de ignorar al rubio.

Su mirada se encontró con la de él, viendo como una tímida sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, acompañado de un leve sonrojo.

—Pues... la verdad...—Meditó unos momentos— También te quiero, bueno, no es exactamente un cariño de hermanos... siento que es algo más fuerte...

Se acercó a él tomándolo por sorpresa.

Lo besó, preguntándose como pudo estar tanto tiempo sin los labios de Kano.

—C-creo que a esto se le llama amor— Dijo luego de separarse unos centímetros de él, observándolo completamente sonrojada, pero decidida —Si es así, entonces... t-te amo con tu estupidez y todo.

La observó, sorprendido por aquella confesión, mientras el rostro de Kido estaba rojo como un tomate.

La líder del Mekakushi-Dan confesándole su amor al idiota y mentiroso del grupo. Era gracioso; Kido hablando de amor... pero, aquellas palabras lograron que entendiera por fin una parte de sus sentimientos.

Sonrió, al percatarse de lo nervioso que se sentía, ya que por primera vez confesaría su amor por una chica. Y no cualquiera, nada menos que la que siempre lo golpeaba y amenazaba.

_Que masoquista era._

—Tienes razón... —La trajo a su pecho, abrazándola mientras caricia su cabello. —Entonces yo te amo con tu masculinidad y tod-...¡Es broma, es broma! —Se disculpo antes de que aquel golpe en su estomago se transformara en otro puñetaso.

Pero había logrado disfrazar aquellos sentimientos con una estupidez que molestaría a Kido.

—I-idiota— Ella respondió rápidamente luego de escuchar aquella confesión, aún sin creer las palabras del rubio.

_¿Desde cuándo fue mutuo?_

_¿De donde salieron estos extraños sentimientos por el otro?_

_¿Cómo lograrían verse a la cara luego de tales confesiones, y sin mencionar aquellos apasionados besos?_

Ambos mantuvieron silencio, abrazados el uno al otro sin saber que decir. Hasta que una suave voz de Kano inundó la habitación.

—¿Quieres dormir ya?

—No...

—Mentira, si casi estas babeando en mi pecho...

—Callate idiota.

—¿Tienes miedo de volver a tener pesadillas?

—...

—Vamos Tsubomi, ¿acaso crees que estando conmigo esas pesadillas volverán?

—¿Por qué estas tan confiado de que no sucederá?

— Porque desde que somos pequeños he logrado hacerte dormir luego de tus pesadillas... y vamos, estoy seguro de que aun conservo ese toque.

—Eres... tan ridículo aveces.

—De todas formas sabes que es verdad. Así que duérmete, o te quedaras dormida y yo tendré que preparar el desayuno para todos.

—Eso no sería mala idea...

—Kido... no seas mala conmigo.

Se abrazó tímidamente más a él, sin saber como enfrentar aún tales sentimientos que había confesado; decidiendo que aquello se vería con el tiempo.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como sus párpados pesaban cada vez más y un cansancio se apoderaba de ella. Un leve temor se alojó en su mente, pero fue borrado casi al instante al percatarse de los suaves brazos de Kano al rededor suyo. Él estaría esa noche protegiéndola de aquel oscuro chico que atormentaba sus sueños.

Un pequeño pensamiento pasó por su mente, logrando una sensación de emoción.

_"Hoy... fue mi primer beso"._

—Dulces sueños, Tsubomi... —Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de la única persona a quien _amaba._

ஐ

_Todo sucedió gracias a la constante pesadilla que Kido tuvo tres noches seguidas, temiendo estúpidamente por la vida de su amigo. Pero gracias a él, sus sueños aquella noche fueron los más cálidos que nunca había tenido. _

_Y en vez de encontrarse aquellos ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, en su lugar estuvo una hermosa mirada felina que la observaba cálidamente, como aquellos gatitos que ella tanto amaba_.

* * *

><p><em>¿Alguien recordó a Kuroha durante toda la historia? Debo de confesar que yo me olvide completamente de él hasta cuando llegué al final.<em>

_La verdad no estoy segura si habrá una continuación de cómo intentan llevar una vida normal luego de esa "intensa" noche, puede que sí... quizá incluya Lemmon ?) (créanme que estuve tentada a que Kano violara a Kido en este capítulo) Pero bueno... _

_De todas formas, ¡muchas gracias por leer! :)_


End file.
